Packing boxes are often used to pack food, cosmetic, stationery and decoration. When a packing box is made, the packing box has a fixed volume. The packing box will occupy the same space whether the packing box receives goods or not. Therefore, the conventional packing box needs large space to store and transport, which increases cost of storage and transportation.
To solve the above mentioned problems of packing boxes, a foldable packing box has been designed. The conventional foldable packing box includes a plurality of foldable connecting boards. During transportation, the connecting boards are folded to locate at a same plane for saving space, so as to reduce transportation cost. However, while using a conventional foldable packing box, every connecting board should be connected with glue, which results in failing in reusing. Moreover, a conventional foldable packing box generally is made by cutting a whole piece of paper board and the finished product of the packing box as a whole is integrally made by one piece of paper board, which causes great waste of materials during making a conventional foldable packing box and adversely affects to save the production cost. Additionally, a conventional foldable packing box is usually made of a single layer paper board which has poor tactile sensation. The inner surface and the outer surface of the packing box are not ready for being patterned or colored. Therefore, it is not ready for producing a packing box with more aesthetic sensibility.